From the Void
by Dragon of the Elemental Tide
Summary: Ya! this is my first story! so be nice! Three friends trapped in a void; a prison for a crime they did not commit, and only two people who are suppose to be dead release them to fulfill the role they must do. And please R&R! It makes me work harder!Ch4 up
1. Give them Strengh

Hi everyone! shadow dragon of light here! S.D.L for short if you want

Shadow: finally gonna write a story?

Yes! I havn't gotten any ideas but now i have!

Lucara: good! cuz things are getting boring around here! -:(

Krytine: i must agree

not my problem X3

All: ...

anyways this story will be in script format cuz thats the only format i'm good at ! and it will have Kry, Luca, and Shadow in it!

Lucara: what!?

Shadow: ah jeez oh boy

Krytine: not good

HEY! -pulls out flamethrower and flames Luca, Shadow, and Kry- IT'S GONNA BE GOOD!

All: OH SHIZNO! -gets burned badly-

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! -coughs- anyway i hope you enjoy my story Kry! Luca! disclaimer!

Krytine: S.D.L. does not own golden sun, Camelot does and if she did there would be hell!

Lucara: she also doesn't own a flamethrower she only owns Kry, Shadow, and me...

also I ask of you to give me ideas for pairings b/c right now i cannot think of any :(

Story Start-

Deep into the heart of Angara quite close to Vale and Mt. Aleph, three people of great power seem to be in a meditation state freezing and slowing down time.

Krytine: -telepathically- It's almost time isn't it?

Shadow: I believe so

Lucara: Their death is near then?

Krytine: Yes, but, it won't be death at all

Lucara: I do not remember what our plan was could you tell me again? X3

Shadow -sighs- This is going to be the 5th time Luca!

Lucara: Sorry!

Krytine: 2 warriors of Prox will fall into Venus Lighthouse, that is 1 part of their role

Shadow: We are to save their lives by channeling our energy there and providing life for them

Krytine: Then they must search for us, their 2nd roll...in order to truly save this world we must be freed from this prison for the crime we did not commit. Remember now Luca?

Lucara: Yes...

Krytine: Good then focus on the task at hand now

Venus Lighthouse

Saturos: -falling into Venus Lighthouse- This...this is it then?

Menardi: I'm afraid so...

Saturos: At least...at least we get to die...together -coughs up blood-

Menardi: Yes...and lighting 2 lighthouses...we have done all we could

Saturos: We must...we must hope someone will carry out...carry out...carry...out...

Menardi: I...understand...

stopping!

Shadow: WHAT!?

Lucara: Well that was short!

Krytine: ...

gah bed for me! it's kinda late...but i will get this story updated soon!

Shadow: You better!

i will i will...this story is deceiving but it'll heat up

Krytine: I hope it will...


	2. Let it all begin!

Shadow: I thought you said you were gonna update soon...

sorry i've been caught up with homework and such -cry-

Lucara: -pats S.D.L on the back- tis alright

do you have to say tis?

Lucara: YASE

Krytine: how did we know that she spelled it like y-a-s-e?

because it's lelspeak

Shadow: huh?

it's a long story...

Lucara: heh..

well i should do a bit of a character esplaination...

Krytine: YOU SHOULD

I HAVE A BETTER IDEA i will do it on my profile :D

Shadow: um...ok thats works

Krytine: Watever

Lucara: YAY!

alright then DISCLAIMER

Shadow: S.D.L does not own Golden Sun

i only own my characters :P

Story Start

Shadow: -panting and on the ground face first- W-what the hell!

Krytine: that took a lot more energy then i thought...

Lucara: -out cold-

Krytine: Luca? -pokes Lucara-

Shadow: she's out cold...

Krytine: I KNOW THAT

Shadow: riiiiiight -sarcasm if you couldn't tell-

Krytine: --o

Shadow: -sighs-

Krytine: well then let's hope we were able to have them survive

Shadow: it's been about 2 min...i'm guessing they are out in the ocean somewhere...heh

Krytine: don't get our hopes down Shadow...

Shadow: oh don't be a worry wart

Krytine: i am...

-Somewhere near Venus Lighthous-

Saturos: uuuugghhh -washed up on shore somewhere- what the hell happend?

Menardi: don't ask me

Saturos: -sighs- well i guess we miraculously survived

Menardi: thank you captain obvious!

Saturos: ... --o

Menardi: but i wonder...how did we survive that fall? it's a 200 foot drop!

Saturos: i have a theroy...and it's a bit crazy

Menardi: hmm?

Saturos: i belive that some sort of psynergetic force had kept us alive that wasn't apart of Venus Lighthouse

Menardi: so it came from somewhere outside of Venus Lighthouse?

Saturos: exactly

Menardi: that theroy explains how crazy you are

Saturos: why than-WHAT!!

Menardi: hahahahhehehehehahahahah -runs off-

Saturos: come back here! -runs after Menardi-

-The "Void"-

Krytine: and we are dependent on THESE TWO!!

Lucara: well ya Kry...

Krytine: this isn't going to go well is it..

Shadow: oh come on Kry don't be so down X3

Krytine: shut it Shadow before i fireball your face in

Shadow: -sticks tougne out at Krytine-

Lucara: oh no...

Krytine: COME HERE! -runs at Shadow-

Shadow: Run run as fast as you can! You can't catch me i'm the gingerbread man! -runs away-

-Back to Saturos and Menardi-

Menardi: Eh? i got a strange thought...quite random too

Saturos: Hmm?

Menardi: two people are chasing eachother...one is shouting run run as fast as you can you can't catch me i'm the gingerbread man?

Saturos: that thought explains how crazy you really are...

Menardi: just like your theory explains how crazy you are

Saturos: whatever

Menardi: well what are we gonna do? just sit here and rot or go somewhere?

Saturos: i get this strange feeling that we should go back by Vale...

Menardi: what!? but the other lighthouses need to be lit!

Saturos: true...but what if Felix goes back to Vale with Isaac?

Menardi: doubtful...we told him why we were lighting the lighthouses remember?

Saturos: ah thats right but you never know do you?

Menardi:...well...ya i guess your right

Saturos: then back to Vale it is!

stopping!

Shadow: well that was longer then last time

yes...yes it was X3

Krytine: try making them longer now

don't worry i will! and peoplez make sure to review it will make me work harder and faster!

Lucara: yes please do! it will make us all-

Shadow: -puts hand over Luca's mouth- --

Lucara: Mmmghgmgmg

. . . (YAY FACES)

Krytine: meh oh well...review people before we stalk your banks!

Shadow: ...stalk the banks?...ok...


	3. A bit of trouble starting

69 hits...

Shadow: ouch

Krytine: well your only starting out

i know...

Lucara: weren't you planning on making another story also?

YES! but it's World of Warcraft related

Krytine: i'm going to be in that one?

yes Kry you are since you're my main character on the game itself

Krytine: FINALY I GET TO BE A BLOOD ELF AGAIN!

ok...anyways please look at my profile if you want character (that i own) explains!

Lucara: Yuppers!

DISCLAIMER!

Krytine: S.D.L does not own Golden Sun

I only own my characters

Shadow: and owns nothing that we have

Story Start

-The "Void"-

Shadow: -staring into a shallow pool with the image of Saturos and Menardi in it- Phase 1 complete

Lucara: I thought we just finished phase 2?

Krytine: No it's phase 3

Shadow: What?! No! It's phase 1!

Lucara: Phase 2!

Krytine: Phase 3!

Shadow: 1!

Lucara: 2!

Krytine: 3!

...

(this continues for hours)

-Near Venus Lighthouse-

Menardi: Ok mister know it all how are we gonna find our way across? The river is Mars knows how deep and the base of the lighthouse gone...is also deeper...

Saturos: Build a raft?

Menardi: Ya let's just go into town and get some wood!

Saturos: Are you even more nuts then you already are!? They will try to kill us since we captured that wind adept!

Menardi: Saturos...didn't anyone teach you about sarcasm at all?

Saturos: Maaaaayyybbee??

Menardi: Oh Mars help me...

Saturos: I still say we build a raft

Menardi: With what?! Our weapons sunk to the bottom of the ocean!

Saturos: I don't know

Menardi: -smacks Saturos in the back of the head- Idiot...

-The "Void"-

Krytine: Well...?

Lucara: Well what?

Krytine: Well how are going to help them at least LEAVE Venus Lighthouse??

Shadow: Who said anything about "we"

Lucara: And thats a game consul Kry

Krytine: Not W-i-i Luca i meant W-E!

Lucara: Oh...

Shadow: Heh don't you guys worry about it I have it under control -smirks-

Krytine: Last time you were under control we got stuck in this god forbbiden place!

Lucara: And usually something really bad happens...

Shadow: -sighs- Lets just say i was able to contact someone...

Krytine: WHAT!! We could of directed those two here! Instead you wasted it!

(A/n: They never realized when they do make contact with Saturos and Menardi when they do it accedently)

Shadow: I was only able to do it for 30 seconds

Krytine: You still wasted it!

Lucara: I think i know who now...-peering into pool of images-

Krytine: Who?

Lucara: ANAR!! YAY!!

Krytine:...

Shadow: Yup

-Venus Lighthouse -used to be- Base-

Anar: So these two are whom Shadow wanted me to see? Alright then!

Stopping!

Lucara: Awwwwwww

Sorry peoplez :(

Shadow: You make such short chapters S.D.L

I do...

Krytine: I didn't expect you to put Anar in the story

Neither did I!

Shadow: You mean to say that this wasn't planned!?

Yup

Anar: HOWDY ALL!

Anar the chapter is over

Anar: Really?! Awwww I was hoping to see me in it!

Krytine: You are in it doofus

Anar: Allright! I'm going to be in the story! -dances- Go Anar! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Ya!

ok...Review everyone -puppy dog eyes- pllleeeeeaaasseeee!!


	4. Here's Anar!

Anar: Hey S.D.L you have a reviewer!

Yes! thank you FlintDjinn! your review is much appreciated!

Shadow: Now we have to hope for-

-covers Shadow's mouth- Shadow don't jynx us!

Krytine: Your still superstitious?

Not really...

Lucara: Let's get this party started!

Anar: Party over here! Party over there! Party! Party! Party everywhere!

Krytine: -sweatdrop- Ummm...ok...no

Uh let's just start the story but first DISCLAIMER!

Krytine: S.D.L does not own Golden Sun

Story Start

-The "used to be" base of Venus Lighthouse-

Anar: Hehe maybe this little plan of "suprise" will be fun?

-The "Void"-

All: NOOOOOOO!!

Shadow: No Anar! Don't be your typical self for this!

Krytine: I hope he doesn't do this...

Lucara: It's gonna be funny as hell though!

-Back to Anar-

Anar: -giggling- This is gonna be great!

-With Saturos and Menardi-

Saturos: Ok maybe we can-

-Farting noise comes out of nowhere-

Menardi: Saturos! Gross!

Saturos: I swear it wasn't me!

-Another farting noise-

Menardi: Ya it is! sounds like its comming from you!

Saturos: Fuck! It's not me! Oh and i told you i would swear

Menardi: -slaps forehead-

_Splash!_

Menardi: -stares past Saturos-

Saturos: That wasn't me either! And stop staring at me like that!

Menardi: I'm not staring at you moron! Look behind you!

-Both Saturos and Menardi peer into the water (which was behind Saturos) and saw a bubble come up...a giant bubble-

Menardi: What...the...hell...

Saturos: -raises eyebrow-

-Farting noise comes from the bubble popping-

Saturos: I **TOLD** you it wasn't me!

Menardi: Shut up! I think something is about to surface

-Underwater-

Anar: Ya! Got their attention! Now it's time to unleashed operation Suprise!

-Back on Land-

-A fish...cat...thing sprang out of the water towards Saturos and Menardi and had glomped Saturos-

(A/N: If you don't know what glomping is...it is a form of tackeling and hugging at the same time)

Creature: Hi there!

Saturos: -quickly threw the thing off him then reached for his no-longer-with-him sword- Ah fuck...forgot that we lost our weapons

Creature: -head in the ground and waving arms around- Mmmgmgmggmghgmghg!

Menardi: Doesn't matter! We'll be having fish tonight!

Creature: -upon hearing Menardi (how i do not know) tried to pull it's head out of the ground and was able to- Gack! No! -gasping for breath- I've come to help!

Saturos: Came to help? Aww there goes food!

Creature: ...

Menardi: Help? With what?! How can we even trust you!?

Creature: I will explain as much as I can, but allow me to introduce myself! My name is Anar Tailchaser! I am, as you can see, a Mercat! Even though I like to call myself an AquaKitty! I am to assist you on your journey back to Angara quite close to Vale to help a friend of mine! She couldn't explain very much to me because she didn't have much time to explain. Just told to make sure you two go back by Vale!

-Saturos and Menardi exchange looks-

Anar: I know it sounds weird but you got to belive me!

Menardi: I don't think so...

Saturos: Oh come on Menardi! Sounds like fun this time!

Menardi: -shakes head-

Anar: Well i was also told if you wouldn't come willingly then I have to do everything in my power to make sure you go...

Menardi: Ha! I highly doubt that!

Saturos:...

Anar: -sighs- Didn't say i warned ya! -1 whip-like tail comes out of back and raps around Menardi's waist and throws her to ther other side of the "disconected" land-

Saturos: Um...will you be doing that to me?

Anar: Well i won't throw you if you come willingly?

Saturos: I'll come willingly...

Stopping!

Shadow: Hey S.D.L...I think you should look at this...

WHAT THE!! ANAR!! LUCA!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!!

Anar/Lucara: MEEP!

Krytine: Review peeps!


End file.
